Bound To A Gun
by the ultima3
Summary: True, Gunbound is not a role-playing-game, but I just want to make a fanfiction on it to show how much I love it. The main characters are all my best friends, anyway please read and review...
1. Prologue

A/N: I got inspired by Spirit Dragon to write a Gunbound fanfiction. Hope you don't mind, Spirit Dragon, but this story may have some slight similarities to yours.

---

**Prologue**

I looked at myself in the mirror. My avatar was perfect. Close to perfect. I shifted my Laser Goggles into position after I ensured that my Golden Hammer was safely secured on my belt, I stepped out into the roaring crowds.

It was a perfect day in Miramo Town. It was not too cold, a perfect day to thrash noobs. It was a four on four match, and my team was guaranteed to win. My team consisted of all of my best friends. Crasher2, Samuel, DesKan, and me, WinterUltima. Yes I know, some names may be weird, but no one actually bothered.

Samuel rode his Bigfoot out into the land of never ending snow, waving his hand at the crowd. He was a happy-go-lucky guy, and was rather carefree and usually just sat around and chatted with others when we were discussing plans for our next major match.

We had formed a team called "Peiying Pals" and we stood together through thick and thin. There was no leader. We just discussed and most of us did not complain and did the part we were supposed to do.

Crasher2 was another guy, totally different from Samuel. He took every match seriously, but loved to crack jokes when we were in a very intense match.

DesKan was a person similar to Samuel. He often joked with Samuel, but when he was actually serious about something, the 'something' would be done in record time.

I was like Crasher2. I was serious about every match and game, regardless of the opponent. I was quite a chatterbox and I often could be found having endless conversations with the rest of the team.

I mounted my Trico and ordered it to move forward. It did as it was ordered, although it was slow. I looked at my team. A Boomer came up beside me and the figure in it flashed me a thumbs up. It was Crasher2 and his favorite mobile, Boomer.

"I rode to the center of the field. The crowd's cheering seemed so distant. I adjusted my angle and watched in disbelief as I saw four Grubs slowly crawling towards the field. "It is the quarter-finals of the World Gunbound tournament, and my opponents are four grubs? This is weird..." I thought.

"All competitors get ready," came the booming sound from a loudspeaker. The crowds cheered even louder. "In three... Two... And one... Tag start!"

I went first. I aimed for a shotgun shot to the grub that was right in front of me. "Weapon two... Dual... Thor? Check..." I muttered under my breath as I launched the weapon. Six consecutive balls and six beams of laser pelted the enemy. I grinned. An excellent shot bonus for me...

My team started fierce. We had launched duals at the enemy, and most of them had barely less than half of their life. "Take them out before they use their tag," I spoke into the team communicator.

The enemy did not seem pleased. They too, launched duals at us, hitting us severely. I growled. "Die..." I muttered as I launched my special shot, but to my dismay, the brightly colored ball which caused a huge explosion, did not kill my opponent.

"Oh my god! He's not dead yet!" I yelled, unwilling to believe my eyes.

"Oh no!" Carsher2 yelled back. "I've just killed my enemy! Haha!"

"Oh yes! I've just got an ending bonus!" DesKan shouted.

"Not good. I nearly killed my enemy, but he just tagged into a Dragon!"

"What the fuck!" the rest of us yelled in unison, only to be answered by a "Please use proper words" from the communicator. "I'm dead," Samuel said through the communicator. It was true. Eight fireballs had hailed Samuel, who was now leaving the arena with his mobile.

"Me too," I muttered as I saw the grub in front of me get enveloped by a pillar of white light, and appear as a horse, with shields on each side. Lasers rained on my head as I watched my life bar reduce to nothing. Sadly, I directed my Trico out of the arena to meet a Samuel in the waiting room. "Lucky noobs..." I muttered loudly as I saw Samuel bury his face in his hands. "Why? Why did I die?" he cried out. I sighed as I went to comfort him.

A fierce fight was raging in the arena. Both the Knight and the Dragon were running low on health, but so were DesKan and Crasher2. Soon, DesKan joined us in the waiting room.

"Freak them!" he yelled out at the field from the room.

"Cool down!" I yelled, throwing a snowball at him, and I laughed out loud as it hit him squarely in the face.

"Freak you..." He muttered out loud as he gathered another snowball and threw it at me. He missed, hitting Samuel instead. "Shit!"

Samuel looked up. "Snow fight!" he yelled.

All of our sorrows were drowned in the white snow as we laughed and had fun...

An announcement stopped our fight. "The match is over! The man of the match is Crasher2, who won the match for his team against great odds, by performing a superb double kill!"

We dropped everything we were carrying and rushed out into the snow field to congratulate Crasher2, the best player in our team, and our savior.

"Nice job buddy!" I yelled into his ear, thumping him hard on his back.

"Thanks, and I am not deaf!" he yelled back. The crowd was cheering madly and we could not even hear ourselves.

---

Well, how was it? I know, the match was not too well described... But, does anyone have any comments? Review me please! By the way, below are the rank and avatar of the main characters:

Crasher2 (male) --- Violet Hole --- Chief Hair, Robot X, Golden armor and Pet 02.

WinterUltima me (male) --- Golden Battle Axe --- Angel of Death, Golden Hammer, Archangel and Laser Goggles.

DesKan (male) --- Golden Battle Axe --- Great Devil Horns, Great Devil Clothing, Phoenix and Robot X.

Samuel (male) --- Silver Battle Axe --- Chief Hair, Golden Armor, Bazooka and Phoenix.

---

To all Ragnarok Online players: I have written a Ragnarok Online Fanfiction as well. Please read and review it.

---

That's all for now. I may update rather slow nowadays... Review please!


	2. A Fight in a Bar

**A Fight in a Bar**

"Great game, pity you got killed by that lucky noob..." a barkeeper said, thumping my back so hard that my internal organs were about to burst out. "Drinks are on me, dude!"

"Yeah... Thanks... That will be four iced cokes please..." I said, trying to regain my breath.

I trudged back to my seat, muttering to my teammates, "I got you all iced cokes. Don't complain, or my flail will make sure that you regret it..."

"Hey, Max certainly did give you a good encouragement. Try to concentrate more on wiping out the enemy as fast as possible. Take that as- Ow! What was that for?" DesKan exclaimed, rubbing his bruised head.

"For talking lots of crap," I muttered in reply, putting my Golden Hammer back on the seat beside me. I stretched my legs out, my mind wandering back to that afternoon...

"_Argh... Shit! Lucky noob... I'm out of health! This must be a dream! I cannot die! I cannot die!" I muttered to myself, pinching myself hard. I got nothing except great pain and seven words from the loudspeaker. "WinterUltima has been defeated by his opponent." No........._

"Winter! You there? Hello? Mister Ultima..." Samuel called into my ear. "Yes, I am here!" I said playfully pretending to punch him in his face. "Good, cus' your coke is here."

I looked down at the table and to my shock and horror, I saw brown colored ice, all mashed up and put in a cup. I looked like a _slurpee_. "Max! Are you sure this is iced coke?"

"Yup! Miramo style! Coke flavored ice," he called back.

I rolled my eyes as I slowly sucked the semi-solid into my mouth using a straw. "Hey, this is good!"

"Oh look boys! It's the noob that got killed in two turns..." a person sneered.

I turned around. A person slightly taller than me came face to face with me. "Oh look, the noob is even shorter than me..."

"So you are here to compare heights?" I questioned, the end of my lip curling into a snarl. "DesKan! Someone wants to compare heights..."

DesKan laughed as he stepped out of his seat. He was like a giant towering over an ant.

"You know boys, I've got a joke. What do you call an oversized William Hung?" the person said, grinning. "DesKan!"

That was the last straw. He flung his fist out at the hooligan, hitting him on his cheek. "You'd better not associate me with that crap singer or else..."

"Or else what? I bet that you couldn't even hit me with my legs tied to the spot if I gave you another chance," the person smirked.

"Tell ya what, I'll fight you," I muttered under my breath. That person obviously did not know where to stop.

"Ahh... How brave... Standing up to your friend..." he sneered.

"Whatever..." I muttered under my breath as I left the bar into the snow fields. "Let's fight here, I don't want to destroy the bar which I have been visiting since I was born.

Having lived in Miramo Town since I was born, I was used to the cold and I could manipulate the surroundings to my will.

"Die!" he shouted as he lunged at me with his Cross Spear.

"Heh... He fell for my trap..." I thought as my Archangel suit spread its wings, and brought me soaring through the air.

His weight brought him tumbling forward, and I soared back down, both hands gripping my Golden Hammer tightly. I swung the mighty flail, and it knocked the confused person over, causing a huge dent in his heavy armor. "You call that heavy armor?"

He growled. I could hear his gang members booing me and cheering him on. I sighed as I fired a beam of laser at him from my laser goggles. It hit him on his head knocking him out. Just then, his gang members charged forward, checking to see if he was alright.

Then, I dodged a spear that was thrown at me. "Crap... Three versus one... Aha! I've got an idea..." I thought, fastening my Golden Hammer to my belt. I swooped down towards my Samuel, who was watching the fight, along with my other team members. "Lend me this!" I whispered into his ear as I snatched the bazooka away from his side.

"Oi! Be careful with it!" he yelled at me. I wasn't surprised. That bazooka was his first piece of proper avatar.

"Damn, this is heavy..." I muttered as I flew to a higher altitude and heaved the bazooka on my shoulder. After taking aim with the aid of my laser goggles, I pulled the trigger...

---

Well, how was it? I know that it was a bit farfetched, but nevertheless, I hope that it was enjoyable to most of you!


	3. Boom

**Boom**

A loud "boom" was heard as three people were sent flying in all directions.

I could hear the faint laughter of my teammates. I returned to them to join in the fun of watching the noobs running off. "You very bad leh... But I like it!" Samuel laughed as I returned him his bazooka.

"Haha... Hey, it's getting late. Let's turn in for the night. We've got a match to practice for tomorrow. The semis are on the following day."

The hotel room was huge. There were four king-sized beds, four toilets...

"You know, we could fuck four prostitutes at the same time with four huge beds," Crasher2 joked.

"Don't be so sex-minded... It's not good for your health..." Samuel said, disgusted at the thought.

I flung myself on my bed. I sighed as I reached for the phone, calling my over-worried mother.

"Yes... Uh huh... Yup... Ok... Love you too... Bye... Good night..." I spoke into the phone.

"Who was that? Yuan- Ow!" DesKan joked.

"It is not her! For the millionth time, it's not her! It's my mother, you moron... Just because the words 'love you' were used does not mean anything!" I yelled, my face turning red after I kicked him in his groin.

"There goes my manhood..."

Everyone laughed. "Then leave this team. Rule number one, no females," Crasher2 said, rolling over, laughing.

Everyone laughed again. Well, we certainly were relaxed after that short comedy. Removing my avatar, I stretched and said, "Hey Sam, I'll arm wrestle you..."

"Again? Oh well..." Samuel sighed as we sat on opposite ends of a table.

"Must... Win..." I muttered under my breath as beads of sweat rolled down my forehead. Samuel's face was very red now. "Activate reserve energy sources..." I muttered as I gave a final push and brought his hand slamming onto the table.

"Argh... Same tactic... Run me out of energy then whack and then I lose..." he sighed as I clutched my hand, howling in pain.

The phone rang. DesKan picked it up. "Uh... Guys, we have a situation here..."


	4. A Gathering

A/N: Thanks for all of your kind reviews… Eh… Only three people reviewed, anyway, thanks!

---

**A Gathering**

"What happened?"

"Hmm… Let's put it this way. There is going to be a class gathering…"

"Chey… No need to get so worked up what…" the rest of us chorused. "When? Where? Why?"

"Now. In this room. To celebrate for our victory in the quarters…" as the words came out of his mouth, the doorbell rang.

"Shit."

Samuel walked to the door and opened it, and saw a huge crowd outside the room. "Erm… Is this a school gathering or a class gathering?"

Well, it had turned out that old classmates had invited more friends, and the 'more friends' had invited even more friends, so, the room was jammed full of people.

"Damn! How are we going to practice like this?" Crasher2 yelled to the rest of his teammates exasperatedly.

"We don't. We play! Yay!" DesKan called back, as he joined the crowd of people. We sighed and resigned to fate as we joined the crowd.

"Sorry…" I said as I bumped into a boy slightly shorter than me.

"Its ok…" he muttered back and looked up at me.

"You are… Bezner, right?"

"And you are Winter…"

"Hey pal! Long time no see!"

"Not for long! I'm fighting you in the semis."

"You're joking… Right?" I asked him as I crossed my fingers behind my back.

"No kidding!"

The party didn't end until a couple of hours later. There wasn't much of a mess as we told our friends to clean up the mess which they had caused. Good idea, eh?

"I've got a wee bit of the problem. One of my good friends is in the team against us in the semis…"

"That sucks… Totally…" DesKan said as he gulped down a can of coke.

"Just pretend that you don't know him or something…" Crasher2 said.

"Ok, I hope that I won't screw up again…"


End file.
